


I like pushing things to the Limits

by gogobokuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #atsukage deserves better, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Eventual Relationships, Flirty Miya Atsumu, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Sports Schoolarships, Tobio doesn’t have any word in this yet but eventually he’s going to TALK I swear it, Tsukki isn’t sure of when he became atsukage’s matchmaker, Tutoring, Volleyball, atsukage, betting money on tsukki and tsumu friendship, drinking coffee, osamu deserves an award for being BORN and PRETTY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogobokuto/pseuds/gogobokuto
Summary: Atsumu needs a calculus tutor and he finds more than good grades.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 46
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

  
“Just get a tutor.”

Atsumu glared across the library long wooden tables at his twin. “You get a tutor,” he said, feeling spiteful.

Osamu just rolled his eyes at his brother and roommate annoyance. “Why would I get a tutor,” he asked, looking at Atsumu who continued to pout at his thick Calculus book. “I’m passing everything with flying colors.”

“Stop bragging,” Atsumu spat, stretching over the table and putting his head down on his math text miserably. “It’s not attractive on you.”

“I don’t see what’s so bad about getting a tutor,” Osamu said, settling a little bit more into his chair and looking back down at his literature notes. “Why are you so against it?”

Atsumu shifted his head to an angle where he could look directly at Osamu. “Getting a tutor would be like admitting I'm stupid,” he said, pouting subconsciously.

Osamu gave him a patronizing look over his notes. “Dont worry about it, you already _are_ stupid so nobody is going to look you any different.” 

Atsumu let out a indignant shriek, “Rude!”

“Getting a tutor is helping you prove you’re not stupid by passing your classes Tsumu.”

Atsumu just whined and buried his head in his arms. “Why can’t you just tutor me Samu?,” he grumbled, slightly muffled. “You’re good at math and stuff.”

“Because I actually have things to do besides teach you the basics of mathematics,” Osamu said, huffing slightly.

“You’re not high and mighty or something, just because you are part of the Cookies-“

“-Dessert Bakery-“

“-Whatever Valentine's gay shit you got into for Suna” Atsumu said, looking morosely at his calculus homework and feeling hopelessly confused a it's content.

“I didn’t say I was a high and mighty,” Osamu started, tone slightly clipped. “Just that I don't have as much time to waste as you do.”

“I'm part of the volleyball team!,” Atsumu hardly protested.

“And I joined SGA,” Osamu retorted. “Shut your trap and stop whinning. Go get a tutor.”

Atsumu just glared.

However, after the next weeks homework which he had spent hours struggling through and which had been handed back to him with a pitying look and a grade that made his stomach plummet, Atsumu finally clenched his teeth on Thursday and, at 7 o’clock sharp, walked through the doors of the Student Center towards the tutoring table.

Blatantly ignoring the looks of others as he passed, Atsumu searched frantically for the table with the ‘Calculus’ sign, finally spotting it and dropping his bag into a chair, himself falling into the one right next to it. “Please, let’s just do this as quickly as possible,” he said, barely even looking up.

There was silence. 

Atsumu finally looked up into the bemused face of a blond guy using black frame glasses that he had never seen before. This wasn’t exactly surprising, considering Atsumu was a sophomore on campus, one can't know every single person but still, facing the bespectacled visage of a bemused superior on the topic at matter was slightly intimidating.

“Nice to meet you too,” the tutor said, smiling sweetly and clipped over the table, his arms resting casually on top of the lacquered surface. “Having problems in math, I’m taking a wild guess.”

“Calculus needs to die a fiery death,” Atsumu said, frowning slightly. There was something about this guy, something that poked at his mind in a way he couldn’t quite understand. He sound friendly but his actions told a different story.

“We would be very much in trouble without calculus,” the tutor said, smiling in what Atsumu recognized as mockery. “Why should it die?”

Atsumu's scowled. It's a fact, he already dislike this dude. 

“Because it’s annoying and I’m failing.” He bit his lip. He hadn’t actually admitted that yet. Even to himself.

The tutor sat back in his chair, blond hair swaying, his expression turning neutral, though a small turned up lingered about his lips. “I’m Tsukishima Kei,” he introduced, looking confidently at Atsumu, voice serious. “And i guarantee that you’ll pass calculus.”

There was something in his voice, something serious and promising and altogether _solid_ that Atsumu felt his previous frustration, anger, and humiliation at this whole matter melt away, leaving the sometimes shy and self-conscious boy only close friends knew him as. He looked at Tsukishima, as if for the first time, and saw, not humiliation and a failing grade, but a kind generous young man, with blond fringe touching black glasses and a smirking face. He held out his hand.

“Thanks,” Atsumu said, voice much more quiet. His bravado dying. “I appreciate it.”

Tsukishima smirk become a genuine small smile that leave his face nearly as fast as it came, he scooted closer to Atsumu. “That’s a bit better. Now, where are you having issues?”

Everywhere, as it turned out.

By the end of the first night of tutoring, Tsukishima and Atsumu had spent the vast majority of their time going over what Atsumu did and didn’t know. What he didn’t know was significantly larger than what he did know. Which was extremely helpful for Tsukishima and horrifically embarrassing for Atsumu.

“I’m going to fail,” Atsumu contemplated, giving a slightly desperate laugh, feeling his throat close up. “So much for a scholarship.”

Tsukishima frowned at him. “You’re not going to fail,” he told him sternly. “I’m glad you came to tutoring. Now we can work on what you need help with.”

Atsumu just stared into Tsukishima’s face, searching it. It held no falsities. 

“Thank you,” Atsumu said, trying to put as much of his gratitude into his voice as possible.

Tsukishima looked at him for a moment. Then he shifted, turning slightly to rummage into his shoulder bag. “By the way, tutoring is only once a week,” he said, hands pulling out a pen and a notebook.

“Yeah,” Atsumu said, eyebrows furrowing and not entirely knowing where the blond was going with this.

“I’m really sorry, but,” Tsukishima gave out a little giggle. “You may need more than once a week help.” Atsumu felt his stomach sink. 

“That bad, huh?”

Tsukishima finished scribbling something in the notebook and tore the page out. “When are you free?,” he asked, handing the paper to Atsumu. “I’ll give you some extra tutoring help. You really need all the help out there.” Feeling slightly dazed, Atsumu took the offered paper from Tsukishima. “When do you have calc?”

“Monday, Wednesday, and Friday,” Atsumu answered automatically, not really looking at the paper as he folded it and placed it in his bag.

“What do you do on Sunday’s?” Tsukishima asked, pulling out what looked like his schedule. “Got any free time?”

“I have volleyball practice from morning to afternoon,” Atsumu said, frowning as he pulled out his phone, scanning the calendar he had saved there.

“You play volleyball?,” Tsukishima said, looking up with curious eyes.

“Yeah,” Atsumu said, feeling a small surge of confidence in that topic. “It’s how I’m here, actually. Sport scholarship. Hence why I need to pass calc so badly.”

Tsukishima nodded in understanding, his mouth still holding that usual smirk. “So, are you free Saturday's?”

Atsumu blinked before thinking. He usually spent Saturday’s testing Osamu's new recipes and in the library doing his homework or essays. “Totally,” he agreed, slipping his phone back into his bag.

“Great, I happened to help a friend with Calculus on Saturday too. Meet us in the library. You get the coffee, I’ll give you private instruction.” 

Tsukishima continued while tucking his schedule back into his bag. “We meet around 8 in the morning. Grab one black coffee with no sugar at the university café for me and we'll work through some of your math phobias.”

“Math phobias?” Atsumu repeated lowly and Tsukishima just smirked again. Something feels off, a part of the agreement made noise in his head, his brain have finally catch up to the word of Tsukishima. Atsumu’s jaw might have fallen open at that point. “Wait, wait—8 in the morning? On a _Saturday???”_

Tsukishima shrugged. “He also has volleyball practice. And I'm usually properly awake by then, so yeah.”

“Oh,” Atsumu curiosity was reaching high. _The other dude play volleyball too?_. “I’ll see you on Saturday then. 8 o'clock sharp.” 

Tsukishima waved and walked off in the direction of the Biology buildings. Atsumu stared after him for a moment, wondering just what to think of tutoring, Tsukishima Kei and the unknown friend of him who happens to play volleyball and fails Calculus too. _Is that somehow related?_

* * *

“How was tutoring?” Osamu asked from his desk as Atsumu opened the door to their room.

“I suck at math,” Atsumu cried, closing the door and toeing off his shoes. Osamu had trained him to take off his shoes first thing after come in since they were kids. It had taken more years and effort to train him to hang his towel up properly. Now, after twenty years of living with the other boy, pretty much all of the little things that Osamu said at the time had internalized and Atsumu did automatically. He sometimes wondered if he was living with his brother or his mother.

“You don’t suck at math,” Osamu said, not looking up from his work.

“Tsukishima Kei says I suck at math,” Atsumu mumbled, dropping his bag onto his bed and flopping down onto it, staring at the ceiling with a slight frown.

There was movement on the other side of the room. Osamu had looked up from his texts and was staring at him with his big eyes. “You have Tsukishima as your tutor?”

Atsumu looked over at his twin. “Yeah, why?”

“You won’t fail math,” Osamu said, and there was so much certainly in his voice that Atsumu felt startled.

“What is this kid, a god?” Atsumu questioned, hauling himself up to dig into his bag and pull out his books.

“Basically,” Osamu answered. “He’s top in the junior class, double major in Mathematics and Biology, and already looking to campaign for SGA president in two years.”

“Samu,” Atsumu called, standing up and smirking at his twin. “I do believe you’re in love.”

Osamu stuck his tongue out at Atsumu. Completely mature, these two. “He’s basically a genius at everything he does.”

Atsumu walked to his dresser, pulling open a drawer and taking out a pair of sweat pants and a light tank. “He offered to give me extra tutoring on Saturday's together with a friend of his,” he said quietly as he pulled out an extra pair of socks.

Osamu was completely silent.

Atsumu turned to him. “What?”

Osamu just gave him a look before giving his head a small shake. “Nothing,” he said in an entirely unconvincing way. “Where are you going?”

“To run,” Atsumu said. “I need to clear my mind.”

Osamu frowned at him. “Am I going to have to come drag you home at 2 in the morning again?” he asked, a hint of irritation in his voice.

“No, mom~,” said, rolling his eyes as he took a bottle of water, his MP3 player, and ends. Smirking, he pushed open the door and left.

“Someone has to look out for you jerk!” Osamu hollered after him.

Atsumu ignored him and, ten minutes later, was lost in music and movement and his determination to be perfect in the only way he knew how. In the only thing he was truly proud of.

At 11:30, Atsumu dropped himself into his bed, his limbs feeling weary but in a good way. Breathing through his nose, he made to gather up things for a quick shower before noticing a paper sticking out of his school bag.

The paper Tsukishima had given him earlier.

On it was Tsukishima’s name and phone number. Beneath that was scribbled in slightly slanting writing _I don’t make promises I can’t keep._

But it seem Atsumu doesn't keep _his_ promises because he met Tsukishima at the library on Saturday at ten in the morning with two cup of coffees as for a one big apology at not made it on time.

When Atsumu arrived,Tsukishima's friend had already left to practices, and Atsumu tried to not shown up his disappointment in his voice.

The two of them sat until 30 minutes before 1pm, pouring over examples Tsukishima scratched out, patiently waiting for Atsumu to fight his way through them and helping when he got significantly stuck, explaining to him how and why the problems worked.

Slowly, Atsumu began to understand. He left tutoring with a smile on his face and a shouted wave of thanks to Tsukishima, running slightly to his dorm room.

On Thursday, after sitting through calculus for the beginning of the week and feeling slightly less lost, Atsumu went once more to tutoring. Unlike the previous week, he walked up to the calculus table with a small smile on his face, feeling gratitude spread inside his chest.

“You’re back,” Tsukishima greeted him, a few papers in front of him at the table.

“Yeah,” Atsumu said, putting down his bag and pulling out his calculus book along with the notes he had made and been given on Saturday. “What can I say, you’re a good tutor dude!.”

Tsukishima laughed slightly. “You’re a good student, not like others that I know.” 

And like clue, a soft voice behind Atsumu replied to that, “Shut up Tsukishima, I _did_ take notes this time.”

“Yeah, _only_ this time. You sure need more than that princess." Tsukishima snickered.

Atsumu turned in the direction of the deep yet soft voice bickering with his tutor. He sided glance him. The guy was taller than any other person walking in and out of the library, reaching Atsumu's and Tsukishima's height. The boy was attractive, broad stature, milky skin, sharp nose, long eyelashes and bluish dark eyes and hair. Strangely, Atsumu couldn't look away. As if under a strong command, he remained quiet and transfixed on the boy's face.

“Bring out your books and take a seat next to Miya-san.” Tsukishima said, redirecting Atsumu's attention back to him. 

And, without waiting or looking at Atsumu’s expression, the boy scooted closer to him and looked at his homework. “What are we doing tonight?”

Atsumu felt heat rising in his face and, horrified, pushed away the sudden tingling in his fingers as Tsukishima's friend scooted closer to him. Instead, he swallowed and leaned over his text book, pointing to the point they were looking at this week on his class. “This. But not idea what the hell does all of this mean.”

Tsukishima gave a tired sigh before looking up, smile ghosting over his lips as he looked at Atsumu. “You’re going to have to be more specific than that, Miya-san,” he said “What part doesn’t make sense to you?”

“Oh, I know what he means...these are numbers,” the dark-haired boy said, pointing to the book. “And these are letters. But I don’t entirely understand what the question is asking us.”

“Exactly!” Atsumu agreed, and keep staring at the seafoam blue eyes of the boy. They were very nice, he noted absently.

“Of course you two will understand each other stupidity,”

“HEY!,” the two boys shout out indignantly together.

Tsukishima grabbed his friend’s pencil and pointed out. “Okay, we have a starting point. Let’s look at that first.”

Atsumu blinked at him. “What? Where are we starting?”

Tsukishima replied patiently at him. “At the beginning. What is the question? Once you know the question, you can solve it.”

It made a lot of sense, Atsumu had to admit.

“Makes sense,” Tsukishima’s friend agreed. 

Two hours later and a lot of bent heads and confusion followed by sudden understanding and quite a bit of accomplished and encouraging smiles, Atsumu and Tsukishima's friend had finished most of their homework and equations without an equals sign were suddenly much less intimidating. Atsumu felt much more confident in his skills, but he was strangely discontent with the little short time conversation he had with the dark-haired boy, and he still didn't know his name. Tsukishima was smirking at him as he finished grabbing his thing and left the student center, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“You were really motivated today,” he said, watching as Atsumu spun around to look at him walking backwards.

“A lot,” he said, smiling easily at the tall blond. Atsumu already warmed up to him, and acted around him like he would with an old friend. “Thank you.”

Tsukishima shrugged, running a hand through his fringe. “Sure, but we both know I don't have anything to do with the _motivation_ of today's lesson,” he said certainly.

"What do you mean?,” Atsumu questioned curiously.

“Please. Don't play dumb with me, I never knew before that one could be this whipped for someone who only meet each others hours ago.” Tsukishima said humourously looking at Atsumu with a kindness he wasn’t entirely familiar with. “It's a mistery how you finish any calculus sheet while looking at Kageyama's face all the time”

“Oh?,” _Kageyama_. That the boy's name. It's a pretty cool name, and something says Atsumu that Tsukishima also knew that's what he is thinking if his answer it's anything to go with.

“Kageyama Tobio. He also has a sport scholarship to keep, that's why he's taking my tutoring lessons.”

Atsumu felt himself still smiling as he nodded. “Oh,” he repeated, turning back around to walk side by side with slightly taller boy. He coughed slightly, feeling unexpectedly nervous after being discovered. “So, would you be willing to let me meet you again on Saturday? Same time and place?”

Tsukishima looked over to him, eyes slightly narrowed. Then he smirked. “What a pain, beared me the sight of you trying and _failing_ to flirt with him,” he grumbled though the teasing edge was clearly there only for amusement.

Atsumu shrugged. “Of course,” he continued, clapping Tsukishima lightly on the back. “I'll even bring out your black coffee, no sugar and still steaming.” 

“Add a strawberry cake to that order and it's a deal.”

“Done. I'm always willing to bribe people with food”

“Really? Then I'll take of your kind words” Tsukishima said while taking a turn to the right going to his building. 

Atsumu waved and started to his room but turn around when he heard Tsukishima saying, ”Tall latte with an extra subbing of heavy cream and caramel syrup on top. That's what Tobio is going to take." And with that he continued with his walk.

And Atsumu felt himself smiling at the sound of the boy’s name.

 _Tobio_.

It wasn’t until later that night, as Atsumu stared at his ceiling, still damp from a shower after practice that he realized he was thinking about the pretty face of Kageyama Tobio.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this took me a month i’m SO sorry :c exams are drying me out, i have a major one the 30th but here I am lol i couldn’t let more time go by without updating even if it isn’t the chapter i had plotted in my mind and it’s way more short that intended to.
> 
> can’t wait to finish the semester, end this stressful 2020 and read all those “marked for later” new atskg fics on the tag once and for all! ahdjskks thank you so much for reading and commenting ❤️)

* * *

The next Saturday Atsumu set the alarm as early as he ever used it on a weekend. He didn’t want to waste precious time and be late again for the meeting so he did his best to woke up at seven, and started his day.

He took a shower, packed his backpack with all the homework his professor left him the previous class and that he couldn’t solve a single point, along with his calculator and calculus textbook. He took a glance at himself for the last time in the mirror, fixed his still damp locks from the short shower and half past seven he started heading to the cafeteria near the university.

He wasn’t going to lie, since he knew that he was about to meet Tsukishima’s friend again, he spent his night with a bunch of nerves on his stomach, something twisting and stirring on his insides, becoming restless. He felt like the biggest dumb; he barely spent a maximum of two and a half hours with Tobio and fell head over heels for him.

He felt dazed around him, like in a spell that only the boy’s words and sapphire orbs could broke it. He could save him just by hearing the soft recite of his monotonous but deep voice and give him a breath of fresh air with the slightest movement of his elegants hands adjusting his long raven locks, like a painter would do while creating a masterpiece with his brushes.

Atsumu felt pathetic for feeling so much so soon, but could someone blame him? Tobio was obviously handsome, beautiful, so damn pretty and not only by looks , it was presented in the way he talked, in the way he expressed his interest with childlike enthusiasm and bright eyes, in the way his presence would drag attention, all focus only on him and his slender frame, even without trying, even without wanted to, Tobio could illuminate a whole room just by being there, breathing. So yeah Atsumu had it bad; and felt like a big loser for it.

With all those thoughts blurring his mind he walked in a hurry arriving with enough time to spare to buy the cup of coffee and sweets his tutor asked for himself and what he recommend buying for Tobio in the cafeteria; would it be weird if Atsumu gave the cup of coffee to the younger?

Tobio could questioned how did Atsumu knew his usual and thought of him like a creepy stalked or Atsumu could explain it even before the younger boy questioned him saying that he actually asked Tsukishima for his preference at drinks and Tobio would found it so weird and creepy and would tagged him like a stalker right away. Fuck, every step and decision felt like the wrong one, leading to a dead end.

Would it be better if he didn’t buy any beverage for the boy? Maybe its better if he only brings a tall black coffee and a small portion of strawberry cake for Tsukishima like he promised and end it there. Yeah, that sound like a plan.

But, wait, wouldn’t that give the wrong impression on Tobio’s eyes when Atsumu arrived with food and coffee for only him? Like he was trying to woo his calculus tutor with muffins when it was actually the opposite and Atsumu had fallen fast and deep for Tobio and he could buy any and every beverage and dessert on a coffee shop it that means Tobio will see his way.

Ugh he was thinking too deep on this it felt stupidly ridiculous, it was only coffee for fuck sakes! He was acting all weird and like a complete moron and it wasn’t even eight in the morning yet; how was he going to act in front of Tobio around the hours of lessons if he was already a nervous wreck all alone?

He sighed and made his way inside the empty cafeteria stopping in front the concrete counter where a cherry women was waiting to take his order with a smile too bright and greeting him with a ‘good morning!’ way to energetic for such hour, but the changed of atmosphere found in the place made Atsumu leave out the spiral of thoughts and doubts that until recently he had; and with resolution he listed his order, paid and waited.

He left the cozy atmosphere displayed in the cafeteria with three cups of coffee, a strawberry cake and a bag of vainilla and chocolate chips cookies.

_It is just a cup of coffee_ , he repeated like a mantra.

_Nothing more, nothing less._

This time he arrived at the library with five minutes to spare around and calm his heart. He took a seat at the cornered table near the windows where Tsukishima tutored him last Saturday and waited for the others.

Time flew as he was distracted, too immerse on his thoughts than he didn’t hear someone calling for him until the person was in front of him, with blue doe eyes opened wide in surprise, thin lips slightly parted for a silent gasp. Kageyama Tobio was calling his name.

“Ah, Miya-san? You also take Saturday’s lessons?”

Strands of black and long hair fall into his face in a way that seemed messy and unplanned and yet looked so smoothly perfect that Atsumu was sure if he tried and spent hours in front of a mirror making sure his blond hair fall into his face in just the right way to make him look like Tobio itself he wouldn’t look this effortlessly perfect.

The boy was really pretty. Like breathtakingly so. The kind of pretty that made the whole world stop for a moment to focus all attention on him, and if this were one of those romance movies his twin—although he denies it—loved so much this would be the scene where everything happens in slow motion while music plays in the background and animated cherry blossom petals fly and play with the protagonist love interested’s locks across the screen.

Atsumu could felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks and—oh god no, this wasn’t really happening right now. All this time since he woke up, waiting and wanting, served him to try and imagine different scenarios and to mentalize himself up so as to avoid embarrassment and unnecessary humiliating scenes but he was really seating here, on a public library, crushing on second sight to the friend of his calculus tutor while looking like a total idiot who can’t answer the most simple question.

Absolutely fantastic.

“Miya-san??”

Tobio repeated while tilting his head slightly to the left, his voice heavy with uncertainty. Atsumu could do almost everything on his reach if that mean Tobio wouldn’t looked and sound that unsure around him again; so he shook his doubts away and replied with an easygoing tone.

“Oh! Sorry, I’m still not fully awake Tobio-kun. Morning.”

And that sentence made the trick, Tobio burst into a soft laugh, half-chuckle half-snort. A small ‘pff’ kind of sound that makes him scrunched his nose in the most endearing way, and that gave Atsumu the positive sign that it was all good again.

“It’s okay, good morning,” he replied with an almost there teasing tone after taking seat beside Atsumu’s left. The morning sun filling by the window was at just the right angle to glint off the boy’s really pretty eyes and form a little halo around his hair.

“How do you do it,” Atsumu questioned curiously.

“Mhm?” The boy hummed while pulling out the textbooks and papers for class from his brown bag.

“How is it that you don’t look half dead to the world like the rest of us mortals Tobio-kun? What’s your secret?”

Hearing that question, Tobio looked up at Atsumu, putting aside his previous rummaging and gave him a scrutinized look, searching it.

He seemed to find what he was searching up his face because after a second he scooted a bit closer to him, leaning over Atsumu’s left arm, glazing up at him from his long eyelashes and Atsumu bit down the swell of anticipation stewing in his gut, the brief tension of the moment climbed further into his mouth, any longer and it will mutate into the kind of impatience that’s kinda searing, but still, he could work with this.

Tobio started lowly, almost in a whisper, as if he was going to reveal Atsumu the meaning of life or the best kept secret known to men and he only trusted him to shared the information with, to keep the secret, only for Atsumu to hear his words.

“Coffee.”

Immediately, the restless energy on Atsumu’s body dissolved into that weird silly thing that his heart couldn’t get enough around Tobio. It was insane, it was ridiculous, it was so familiar.

Throwing his head back, a boisterous laugh escaped him, his shoulders shook with the force of it, his blond locks swaying and his brown eyes crinkle. Muffling the sound with a hand simply didn’t work and Atsumu was loving every single moment of it, even if he end up being kicked out of the library for loud noises. He hadn't had this kind of outburst in a long while.

When it was all out of his system, he casted a wide smile to Tobio at his side.

All of the sudden, he thank his past self for deciding to buy that extra cup of coffee because now he had an opening and he wasn’t going to be that dumb and waist it. He searched blindly at the cups long forgotten in the table behind his bag and when he touched with his fingertips the one for Tobio, he grabbed it, turning and facing him completely. He gave his total attention to the younger and carefully start swinging the still too warm drink back and forth in front of Tobio’s face, an inch of reach.

“Glad to hear we have the same method Tobio-kun! Here, for you!”

“For me?” Tobio asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

“Uh-huh! I need something to kept me awake and alert this morning, more if I have to brained out myself into solving those maths problems and i thought you and Tsukishima could need the caffeine just like me, so i took a wild guest for your order” He told in a light speech, sliding the cup in the wooden table, right at Tobio’s hands.

The boy took it, opening the lid to inspect the insides.

“A latte with an extra subbing of heavy cream and caramel syrup seems like a too personal preference taste for a wild guest isn’t?” There was a glint on Tobio’s eyes when he looked up at him and Atsumu choose to revel in that.

“I take it like I guest it right then.” Atsumu said way too confident for someone than known the answer before hand.

In response, Tobio’s lip curled upward.

“You did. Thank you, Miya-san”

“You’re very welcome Tobio-kun”

_It is just a cup of coffee_ ; his brain screamed.

 _Nothing more, nothing less_ ; it repeated.

 _But it could be more if you tried_ ; his heart reasoned.

They were having such a pleasant time, chatting while drinking coffee and munching on too sugary cookies that the actual reason at being there for study slipped completely of Atsumu’s mind. It wasn’t after about ten minutes later when Tobio started grumbling about how Tsukishima was so late and that he still couldn’t solve his latest mathematics homework alone that that was when Atsumu thought the brightest idea still. He could help the younger one with it and spent more time him! He could totally solved those calculus problems and explained them to Tobio without difficulty. Yeah, it sounds like a good plan. 

He couldn't solved those calculus problems and explained them to Tobio if his life depended of it. What the fuck was all those letters?! Atsumu wasn't that dumb but put a calculus textbook in front of him and he couldn't even read them. Ugh, it wasn't a good plan. 

"Fancy seeing you here," Tsukishima greeted him and went straight to the seat across from Tobio where textbooks were open and squared sheets were scribble poorly. 

"Tutor!! You're pretty late, we had to started the party without you—" 

"Please, don't scream. We're on a library Miya-san," the blond interrupted him, sneaking a glance to the textbooks while blowing his pointed nose with a handkerchief. 

"Ew, are you sick?," Tobio inquired, and now that the younger pointed it out Atsumu could see Tsukishima's prominent rosy cheeks and bloodshot eyes behind his glasses. "You should have text us if you were feeling unwell."

"I'm not sick, it's just a cold." 

"That's the same." Atsumu concluded. For someone like Tsukishima that is basically primp and neat every time, an academically god, straight A student, an intelligent _cocky nerd_ , to heard him say something that stupidly dumb it surely had to be induced by a delusional fever. It had to be. 

"How stupid. Did you go to Hinata's house and he passed you the plague?," Tobio asked casually but a hinted mocking tone was underneath his words, blue eyes shining bright with mischief. "He's going to be the death of you". 

"Shut up," Tsukishima answered feeling spiteful, turning his head to the right, and completely blocking his face from Tobio's inquiring eyes. 

"So it was Hinata." Tobio said with finality. 

Atsumu didn't know who this 'Hinata' dude was or what meant for Tobio and his tutor but if the name's dude made Tsukishima this flustered and Tobio this sassy and mischief, he could pay him big money for more moments like this. 

Before Tsukishima could respond with his usual bickery insight, a cough interrupted him, shaking his entire tall frame. 

"Don't spread your germs, I have a practice to attend. If I happen to fall sick and infected my team because of _you_ Sakusa-san will kill me. And hence, I'll kill you." 

"Shut. Up." The blond said, recharging on his seat, turning Atsumu's and Tobio's way, fully. "First: you're Sakusa-san's favourite. Second: it's your moronic friend's fault I fell sick, kill him." 

"Oh? I thought it was just a cold?," Tobio asked with false innocence. His lips upwarded on a pretty smirk.

Holy crap, Atsumu's is in love with him and his sharp tongue. 

"Kageyama, would you like to fail Calculus? No? Then shut your ugly mouth for once. I'm here because I'm nice and you have that stupid exam on Tuesday. Don't test me." 

Automatically, Tobio shut his mouth, his face scrunching up, throwing a tantrum like a child. How cute. 

"Tobio-kun you're so cute!" Atsumu told him at the same time he laughed without measuring his words and poking Tobio's cheeks with his fingers. 

On the other side of the table he heard Tsukishima gagging at the scene. "You are _not_ doing this in front of me. Where even are your books? All I see are Kageyama one's." 

Oh, right. This was a meeting to study. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'll take them out now. Here, this one is for you". He handed him the black coffee along with the slice of cake that he bought more than fifteen minutes ago and were once warm and steaming now were cold; the few minutes he was alone with Tobio felt like an eternity. 

"A cold coffee?," Tsukishima still grabbed it, and start munching on the strawberries with the little plastic fork it had while wiping his dripping nose with a new handkerchief. It sure sucked to be sick.

"You were late," he shrugged his shoulders after rummaging on his bag for pen and paper and his not-touched homework. And the tall boy gave him a sharp glance over, narrowing his eyes at the empty cup of coffee that was near the notebook of Tobio, long forgotten. Atsumu decided to ignored him completely. "Shall we started?." 

Tsukishima hummed in agreement and let him be. Atsumu felt grateful. 

"In the expression of the imaginary unit "s", you can put together the similar coefficient and so on—" If you ask Atsumu ' _what Tsukishima was taking about this time_ ' he wouldn't have the mere idea of what was actually going on.

The tall blond took time on problem after problem, teaching them how to resolve it, again and again. Atsumu still didn't knew how to reach to the same answer that his tutor. If Tsukishima said that the solutions of this particular calculus was -3, Atsumu would resolve it as the answer was: red. That's how lost he was, even if he had the rope that would save him from drowning, his hands couldn't reach it.

Still, Tsukishima kept going, ignorant of the tumult of doubts in Atsumu's mind. "Because we can calculate the sum and the difference quotient here—" 

After an hour and a half of studying without learning Atsumu found a new hobby; kept track of Tobio's concentrated face. The younger boy gave his full attention at Tsukishima, sapphire eyes focusing on the numbers flashing on Atsumu's calculator, ears hearing every tip and teaching the tall boy gave him, taking notes in the corners of his squared sheets in a rather messy handwriting, that surely only he could understand his hidden message. Tobio's pretty but Atsumu already knew that.

"By the way if it is μ, replace it with -1 an use—" Oh god. Atsumu is going to fail so much this subject. "Understood?" Tsukishima finished asking after his lengthy rambling. 

"Yes, I think I get it," Tobio answered him feeling proud, eyes shining with understanding and excitement. 

Atsumu didn't have the same luck. Since the beginning of the lesson he felt lost in a sea of numbers and weird signs, and found refuge in long raven hair and sapphire doe eyes that served as a beacon to guide him though a different path that weren't numbers and letters but emotions and feelings. 

"Right, I understand it too." He ended up saying, hoping his voice sounded confident, it wouldn't do any good to tell him that he actually didn't understand because if the tall boy explained it back again, Atsumu would still not understand it. 

"You sure?," Tsukishima had the nerve to doubt him! He wasn't actually _wrong_ but still, Atsumu was indignant at being the object of suspicion. 

"Jeez, I'm not that dumb Tsukishima." 

"Really? You could have fooled me." 

_The actual nerve_. 

Atsumu was going to give Tsukishima a piece of his mind when he was interrupted by a soft 'pff' that he has become already very familiar with. Tobio let a soft cackle escaped his lips effortlessly, without any care. 

Atsumu just gasped, feeling betrayed and a garden blooming on his chest at the majestic sound. "Tobio-kun! We're on this together! Don't laugh at me!," he said with a pout. 

Tobio apologized quickly, and reassured him he wasn't laughing at his expenses but the carefree and big smile painting his face, adorning it his usual blank canvas with a more soft details almost childlike, was so pretty and breathtaking it so that Atsumu almost forgot his petulant acting he was putting off earlier. Tobio started putting his books and pencils away, his practice time was approaching so he made a line to the library's door and leave after saying his farewell with a soft ' _goodbye, until next Saturday_ '. And just that sentence left a smile bloom on Atsumu's face. 

"Wow, you are disgusting," Tsukishima made his presence noticed again. Right, he was still there. 

"You are the one who literally has snot all over his face."

"But at least I'm not the one pining for _that_ " 

' _That_ ' he called Tobio. Tsukishima was on fucking thin ice. 

"Uh-huh, Thank god you're pining after Hinata."

And the face Tsukishima made after that was hilarious, his ears and neck changed so abruptly fast of different color that if Atsumu wasn't talking in front of him he would have missed it. After compiling himself, he got up from the chair leaving all the trash on the table for Atsumu to pick up. That jerk. 

"You are insufferable, I hate you." 

Atsumu felt a laugh bubbling out of him. "You would never! We're like best friends!" 

"I would never best-friend you. Goodbye loser." Tsukishima waved and walked off. 

"Bye nerd." 

And after collecting all the garbage that was left on the table they were using, throwing it in the trash and arranging his books to go home, Atsumu thought about how he started his morning and finished his noon thinking all the same about Tobio and how much he would have to tell Osamu this night. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I heavily implied tsukihina? yes, I did. it just happened I don't even know if they're going to be a thing; like this chapter just existed agjsks it was wrote by my hands meanwhile my mind was miles away

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first chaptered fic, so let me know what do you think! (maybe I'll change some tags later??) 
> 
> thanks for reading!!!!💖


End file.
